


Trapped Together

by Tirainy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Humorous smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sonadow - Freeform, this is what happens when you throw two hedgehogs into a pit filled with aphrodisiac gas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirainy/pseuds/Tirainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic's life has always been nothing but series of crazy and bizarre events. But this one definitely takes the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

_I need to get out of here._

That is the thought that has been running through Sonic's head since he, alongside Shadow, fell into this goddamn pit just an mere hour ago. But, Chaos, it has been the longest hour of his life.

When they fell into this trap of Dr. Eggman, he expected it to be just the usual pit in which he has to stay for few hours until his friends come to rescue him or until Dr. Egghead decides to show up, drags him out to boast about his success of defeating him into his face, only to get a kick into his mustache-decorated face and then get his newest toy destroyed just few seconds afterwards.

But no—Egghead just needed to make his life more miserable and to include this horrible the 'pit will fill with some strange gas once you fall into it' feature!

Which wouldn't be so bad if it was just a laughing gas or some other similar anesthetic gas that was meant to knock them out. However, this isn't the case here as the gas that is still being poured into the area—if the strange wheezing sound is anything to go by—definitely isn't anesthetic one.

Because his body randomly rising its temperature by few degrees and him getting a hard-on for no apparent reason definitely isn't something that happens to him on daily basis.

Sonic gulps as he crosses his legs more tightly, begging the universe to somehow make Shadow sleep until the rescue comes so the dark hedgehog won't notice his 'problem' and then mock him for it.

Green eyes travel to the other side of the 'room' to ensure the ebony agent is still dead to the world. Said hedgehog is still slumped against the wall of the pit with eyes closed in absolutely the same position he has taken about an hour ago. Shadow decided that until rescue comes he will be sleeping to replenish his energy and has been following this exact plan for last fifty minutes.

The cobalt hero notes that Shadow doesn't really seem to be having the same problem as him - though he can't really see if it truly is the case as Shadow's hands are covering his lap—but his relaxed expression doesn't really suggest that Shadow might be experiencing any kind of discomfort.

Sonic turns his eyes from what is in his opinion a peacefully slumbering hedgehog back to his lap, his problem now making him quite literally painfully aware of its existence—the need for release becoming truly uncomfortable.

Emerald orbs once again hesitantly look up to the ebony fighter on the other side of the pit. Maybe if he's quiet he can relieve himself without Shadow catching him...?

The idea is both exciting and terrifying. Sonic loves doing things that somebody says he cannot do—be it proving something isn't really unachievable or be it breaking few rules.

But against the contrary belief he isn't absolutely careless when it comes to challenges. He thinks them through deeply, valuing pros and cons.

...for about five seconds.

This one would be hard as he knows from Rouge that Shadow is extremely light sleeper—even the quietest sounds will wake him up. He would have to be dead silent to not wake the dark agent up.

Which he already knows he wouldn't be able to do; he has tried masturbation only couple of times and he just couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly no matter how much he tried to keep silent, which, coincidentally, is also one of the reasons—the second one being the fact that it takes him _literally_ hours to finish—why he doesn't masturbate—being caught in the act by somebody definitely isn't something he wishes to experience.

He also would need to clean after it somehow—but there is no water and he doubts that his dry cotton glove would be enough to clean the mess. (And Shadow would _definitely_ inquire why is he suddenly missing a glove later.)

After taking these things into consideration it should be pretty clear that jacking himself off, while Shadow is in the area, is a horrible idea.

But at the same time—His groin is starting to hurt really bad and Shadow may not even wake up...

_Oh, Chaos, am I really going to do it...?_ Sonic wonders internally, already turning around to face the wall to get at least some sense of the currently unobtainable privacy.

Sonic spares one more glance to the dark hedgehog, ensuring once again that Shadow is still sleeping before he turns to stare into his lap where his throbbing erection is still waiting for attention. The blue hero hesitantly takes off his gloves and then brings one of his hands, now curled into a fist, to his mouth to muffle the moans he knows are about to come and then he reaches to touch himself for the first time in months.

He bits hard into his hand to muffle the scream that is drawn out of him upon the contact, the delicate flesh feeling way more sensitive than it should be.

_It's probably that stupid gas' fault as well..._ he comments internally, his hand starting to run up and down his length, the stimulation drawing more moans and cries out of him, all of which he tries his best to not let be heard so they won't wake his rival up.

Unbeknown to him, red eyes have been opened since the moment he turned away.

The cobalt speedster lets out another strand of muffled groans as his hand picks up speed of its stroking motions, the hero wanting this to be over as quickly as possible. However, when the continuous stimulation doesn't do anything beside making his member feel galled after many more minutes, Sonic, impatient to finish, lets out a quiet whine. "Why is this taking me so long? I'm supposed to be the fastest thing alive..."

And just then, without any warning, there is a way too familiar voice saying, "Because it's not about speed but technique, faker," this one simple comment making the hero's impatience turn into mortification in a single split of a second.

"Shadow?! Wait, when did you wake up—?" The cobalt hero turns around, his usually peach cheeks now sporting the color of ripe tomatoes—and would probably be even redder if most of his blood hasn't been currently used elsewhere.

"Sometime before you started dealing with your _problem_ ," Shadow replies in a dry tone, giving the other a short look before closing his eyes again. "I wanted to go back to sleep, but you were making a way too much _noise_ for that to be possible."

Blue ears lowering in shame, Sonic turns his gaze from the other hedgehog's face to his lap. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to..."

"I figured as much," the ebony agent replies, sighing. "Given all the aphrodisiac in the air, it was only a question of time until you'll succumb."

"So, it's the gas' fault! Wait a moment—Why are you not affected?" Sonic asks, glad that he can draw the attention aways from talking about his still-yet-to-be-solved problem.

"Scientists aboard the ARK loved to try all kind of drugs on me. Aphrodisiacs included. I have such a high resistance to those that you would need to give me an elephant dose right into my bloodstream for it to have any effect."

"...Oh," is the only response that Sonic can think of at the moment, not really sure how to reply to such a remark.

"But that's not important at the moment. I think you still need to finish something," Shadow replies in matter-of-fact tone, obviously not bothered by the thought of Sonic getting off while he's in the room at all.

Unfortunately for Sonic, he cannot say the same.

"I don't think I can do that with you here," the cobalt speedster mutters, his cheeks immediately reddening again at the thought—the idea of somebody witnessing him while he's pleasuring himself making him uncomfortable but excited at the same time.

...He sometimes really doesn't understand himself.

Shadow snorts in amusement. "Why so suddenly? You didn't seem to have this problem before."

"I didn't know you were awake!" Sonic defends himself, earning himself only another amused snort from the other hedgehog. "Performance anxiety? Since when do you have problem with that?"

"T-this is different!" Sonic blurts out, trying to ignore of the inappropriate images that his brain came up upon hearing the word 'performance' in this context.

Shadow opens his eyes and raises an eye-ridge in question. "How exactly?"

Sonic is at loss of words for a moment because of the comment. "Well—Because this is personal! It's not something you should do when somebody else is watching you!"

"Actually, there is a big portion of people that enjoy when somebody gives them such a show or giving the show themselves," Shadow explains calmly, the comment making Sonic feel conflicted again.

"...Well, I am neither of those," the cobalt hero says in the end, his cheeks getting red again as his brain delivers another bunch of inappropriate images because of Shadow's comment. "And I struggle with this even when I am alone so with you added to the equation finishing this is pretty much impossible for me."

At the other side of the pit Shadow snorts again. "You know, your problem could have already be resolved if you haven't kept on making excuses-"

Sonic turns around sharply, anger flooding his system. "I'm not making—" But his next words die in his throat as he comes face to face with the other hedgehog, who is suddenly standing **_right_** behind him.

Shadow's lips pull into a smirk upon seeing the dumbfounded expression on the other's face as he sits down, spread-legged behind his cobalt rival, only a hair-thin amount of air separating their bodies from touching. And with a dangerous glint appearing in his crimson eyes, the ebony agent finally finishes his sentence. "—And instead asked for help."

Sonic hasn't really been prepared for a hand to suddenly wrap itself around his member—neither for the _squeeze_ that followed. So, you can't really blame him for not stopping the loud moan that erupted from his throat just a moment later. " _Ahh!_ Shad, what the—?" Peach hands immediately move to remove the dark striped hand—oh, Chaos, when did Shadow have the time to take off his gloves?—from around the most sensitive part of his body, but Shadow's other hand bats them away before they can do so.

The blue hero gasps for breath as he feels another squeeze, barely finding the strength to turn his confusion into words. "Shadow, why—?"

But Shadow himself interjects before he can finish his question, "Because you look just so _pathetic_ now—" The way the word 'pathetic' rolls off Shadow's tongue sounds so obscene to Sonic's ears that it makes the blue hero strongly believe that 'pathetic' is nowhere near to the the word that Shadow truly has on mind. "—so desperate for release—" Chaos, why does Shadow have to speak of release right now—? "—that I just couldn't stand looking at you anymore."

"So, you're, _ah_ , lending me a hand," Sonic jokes despite the discomfort he feels, finding the ambiguity of the phrase in the context with their current situation rather humorous. And he judges that Shadow does too, when he hears the other let out a snort of amusement.

"Precisely. So lie back and pay attention to how this is done correctly."

The blue hero hesitates for a moment, still uncomfortable with the thought of letting himself be so _vulnerable_ before somebody else, but then he slowly lets himself lean backwards and rest his back against the other's strong chest, willing to bear this discomfort if it means he'll finally get rid of the pain.

The other hedgehog hums quietly in approval to his silent agreement, the ebony agent clearly pleased by the fact that he is cooperating.

"Firstly, you have to have a firm grip—not too soft, not too hard," Shadow starts to explain as he gives the first real stroke to the other's erection, drawing a moan from the cobalt speedster with this action.

"Secondly, you won't reach climax just by moving your hand up and down. You need to be more creative," Shadow continues and—to demonstrate his point—runs his thumb over the tip of the other's member. Sonic lets out another cry of pleasure, pressing his back flush against the ebony chest while gripping on Shadow's legs in desperation.

"Everything still clear?"

Sonic makes an unintelligent sound at the back of his throat to show that the answer is 'yes', finding talking to be a way too complex task for his pleasure-fogged brain at the moment.

The ebony agent just hums in response, his skilled hand not ceasing its movements even for a second, the endless stimulation driving Sonic wild and drawing out of him such obscene sounds that he is sure would put most porn actors to shame.

Chaos, what is Shadow doing to him...?

It really is just a rhetorical question - he's perfectly aware what is this technique called. He just finds it hard to believe _who_ exactly is performing the technique.

His life has always been nothing but series of crazy and bizarre events. But Shadow, the guy who hated his guts for years, giving him a hand-job definitely takes the cake.

Sonic lets out another groan as he continues to be stroked, his hands restlessly clawing on Shadow's thighs in attempt to ground himself—to not lose control over himself entirely as he feels his climax approaching.

Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be working.

"And thirdly—" Shadow's voice drops lower as the agent whispers into his blue ear, the tone alone almost enough to make Sonic come. "—you need to include other stimuli as well."

And just then Shadow's other hand makes its way, quite literally, right in between his legs, those dark fingers brushing over the tender skin under which his testis are resting and that fleeting touch is all it takes to push him over the edge.

A guttural scream escapes his throat as he reaches the long-awaited climax, the wild spasming of his abdomen muscles and the sensation of the painful tightness finally being released barely registering in his euphoria-filled mind—just like the grunt that Shadow gives when his dark hand gets covered with his release.

However, the ecstasy doesn't last long and just as fast as he reached it, the hero falls down from his high and his blue and peach body, overwhelmed with exhaustion, powerlessly sags against the strong torso behind it as he uses all his remaining energy to bring some air into his burning lungs.

"Loud and messy just like in normal life. To be honest, I kind of expected that," Shadow's voice suddenly sounds, once again reminding him of the other's presence. "Though I haven't really expected it would affect me _this_ much."

Blue eye-ridges furrow in slight confusion, Sonic taking a moment to become aware of _something_ hard poking his backside. Blood immediately rushes to the hero's cheeks as he realizes what it must be. "Hey! I thought you said you are resistant to the gas!"

"My state is not caused by the gas, but by you moaning and screaming my name as if your life depended on it," Shadow responds in a deadpan manner, the slight reddish hue on the peach cheeks immediately turning into much darker shade of red as the blue hero realizes he has actually screamed Shadow's name during his climax.

"Oh...my bad."

"It truly is," Shadow grunts and then sighs. "But luckily, unlike in your case, it should go away on its own soon."

"...Why not help it? It's not like anybody except me can see you now," Sonic says after a small pause, willing to listen to Shadow while he's, ehm...enjoying himself if it means it will end the awkward situation they have been put into.

"Am I supposed to take that as a request for a _show_?" the ebony agent asks with a hint of amusement in his voice, letting out a small chuckle when the comment causes the cobalt hero turn red again. "N-no! Definitely not! I just wanted to say I don't mind you taking care of your _business_ while we are here—! Well, actually I do but—Argh, why am I explaining myself, you get the gist!" Sonic covers his face with his hands in embarrassment, his face at the moment redder than certain guardian's fur. "Just go and take care of it! I promise I won't look—and try my best not to hear either!"

"Why would I do that? It's way much more amusing to watch you get all flustered over it," the dark agent comments, the blue hero not really appreciating that he is the source of the other's entertainment...neither the fact that Shadow Junior is _still_ tightly pressed against his backside. Where is Shadow's usual need for personal space when one needs it?

"...You really enjoy seeing me suffer, don't you?"

"I wouldn't have _lent you hand_ if I wanted to see you suffer." Sonic can _feel_ the smirk in the other's tone. "Though I must admit seeing you squirm like a worm is strangely entertaining sight."

"You're a sadist, you know that?" the cobalt hero asks rhetorically as they both know this fact for a long time. But apparently Shadow still feels the need to confirm this statement if the ebony fingers that suddenly dig into the flesh of his blue crotch, making him inhale sharply, are anything to go by.

"Of course, I know," Shadow says, pressing closer and whispering, "But you don't seem to be complaining, so I guess we don't have to do anything about that."

The cobalt hero feels a shiver run up his spine as Shadow's warm breath washes over his neck, the simple action making his body heat up again and make warmth well up in his lower abdomen.

Chaos, he's not getting turned on by Shadow, is he?

The cobalt hero takes a deep breath, forcing his brain to think about unpleasant things. Like water. Big bodies of water. Ponds, seas, oceans. _Especially_ oceans...

.

.

.

Shoot! Why isn't it working?!

"Somebody's getting little _excited_ here," Shadow comments with what definitely is a sadistic glee in Sonic's opinion, the cobalt hero feeling blood rushing to his cheeks again.

"Oh, shut up! It's the gas' fault! And it's not like you in a different situation than me!"

"But apart from you I don't lose my composure because of it," the ebony agent replies, smirking, "You know, you can keep control over your emotions no matter what is happening if you just try."

Sonic should know better, but Shadow's been taunting for last five minutes and he's always eager to give the dark agent a taste of his own medicine, so the blue hero cannot help but see that statement as a _challenge_.

"...Wanna bet?" Sonic asks as he turns around, his eyes shining with mischief. He settles between the spread dark legs, kneeling before the ebony hedgehog.

But before Shadow can even ask 'About what, hedgehog?' the blue hero is already bent over with the ebony one's shaft in his mouth.

Shadow lets out something that sounds like a strange mix of a groan and a surprised shout and one of his hands grips on Sonic's head tightly in reflex. These two actions along with the sharp sound of air getting sucked through gritted teeth that can be heard just a moment later inform Sonic that the other might be having a slight problem with keeping his composure (as he meant to happen) and Shadow's next words even confirm this just a moment later.

" _Dammit_ , faker..."

And it is at the same time that Sonic realizes _what_ exactly he has got himself into by being reckless again.

_Congratulations, Sonic, you just played yourself,_ his mind comments, the hero immediately shushing the voice, not appreciating his own mind being a smart-ass now when it should have warned him before that what he was about to do is a bad idea. This is one of the rare times that he really regrets being a man of action.

The hero gulps, pondering over what he should do now as he hasn't really planned anything after the point of 'surprising' Shadow. However, he knows that backing out is definitely not an option—he's Sonic the Hedgehog—he doesn't back out of accepted challenges.

No matter how indecent they might turn out to be.

And, who knows—maybe he'll discover he has a hidden talent for this when he'll make Shadow scream to heavens the same way the agent made him do...

Which given Shadow's personality and his absolute lack of experience in this field most likely won't happen, but, hey, he still can try, right? Maybe he'll surprise both himself and Shadow...

The cobalt hero gulps again, mentally bracing himself before he slowly runs his tongue along the length of the swollen flesh in his mouth, not exactly sure if this is how he should be doing this. He has really never given(or have been given) blow-job before, so he's really just improvising at this point—However, when Shadow makes a vague sound of approval at the back of his throat, Sonic just decides to go for the 'try and see' tactic.

And then he does anything that comes to his mind—suck, bite, lick—testing the sensitivity of each area on the shaft with his tongue, experimenting with various amounts of pressure of his bites, tilting his head to try various angles, all the while having only Shadow's groans and hisses as the only indication if the care is appreciated or not.

But these reactions are definitely nowhere near the absolute composure loss he's aiming for. Actually, they barely reach the initial reaction he got from the ebony agent when he started this and at that time he caught Shadow **_out of guard_ **.

_Maybe I am doing something wrong?_ Sonic muses as he gives another suck to Shadow's member, the brief action drawing another low groan from the obsidian hedgehog. _No, that can't be it, Shadow would have surely shoved me away already if I was doing it wrong..._

Massaging his aching jaw, Sonic raises his head from the other's lap for a moment. "Please, tell me you don't have some kind of 'Ultimate Endurance' or some other nonsense of this kind."

"Why the sudden interest? Are you giving up already?" Shadow asks, looking at him with half-lidded eyes and a smirk playing on his tan lips that clearly says he won't stop taunting him even know. Not that Sonic minds—that is simply how they work together and he definitely appreciates getting some sense of normalcy in their rather _extraordinary_ situation.

_Which you have brought on yourself all alone,_ his mind points out, but Sonic ignores it in the sake of coming up with a response to Shadow's taunts.

"Nah, I just want to have an idea for how much longer I will need to strain my jaw—you're rather big, you know," the blue hero says and then bows down and takes the other into his mouth again.

"Well, thanks for the compliment—" Shadow replies with a tone laced with smugness, Sonic immediately giving a thorough lick to the shaft to get that emotion from the other's tone. A small smirk appears on his face when he hears the ebony hedgehog suddenly have little trouble with speaking. "— _Argh!_ _—_ But to answer your question—not much longer. It should be any minute now."

Sonic gives a small hum of acknowledgement, drawing another low groan from Shadow with this action as his lips vibrate around the shaft. The blue hero knows that at this rate he's not going to fulfill his self-assigned challenge but for once...he doesn't really care about losing for some reason.

Maybe his competitive spirit left along with his morals on holiday?

"Ngh-I'm close," he hears Shadow warn him about a minute later, the blue hero feeling a pang of panic at that moment as he's not sure how to react. Is he supposed to let Shadow come into his mouth and spit it out? Or swallow? Or—?

"Argh! Faker, I'm going to—!"

However, Sonic's train of thought is abruptly interrupted when he hears Shadow's warning and feels the shaft in his mouth twitch and then assault his tongue with a new more spicy tasting liquid, the sensation immediately making his swallowing reflex to kick in and thus solving his internal dilemma for him.

He hears Shadow give a long deep and somehow _erotic_ exhale. The hand that has previously been tangled in his head-quills is also slowly being withdrawn, the sensation of Shadow's hand running along the quills and fur on his scalp making Sonic involuntarily shudder and causing more warmth to accumulate in his lower abdomen.

With his cheeks red because of the exertion and the realization what kind of reaction it caused to his own body, Sonic slowly straightens his back, instinctively moving his hands to cover his lap again and forcing his green eyes to look away from Shadow's panting form as the sight seems to only worsen the situation in his abdomen. The hero takes a deep breath to calm down, mulling over how shamelessly he dove on the opportunity to partake in...whatever they are doing. He really has no idea what to call it.

Or why he doesn't seem to be in the slightest bothered by the fact that he just gave a blow-job to his long-time rival.

"Well, that was...quite the experience," Sonic comments in the end, the blush still tinting his cheeks as he lets out a nervous chuckle and cleans his lips with the back of his hand to ensure there won't be left any traces of their little 'adventure' there. Shadow, who's still catching his breath, just raises an eye-ridge in silent question of what is so funny. Sonic chuckles again. "Sorry the situation is just...bizarre. I mean have you ever imagined something like this happening? Because I definitely haven't."

Shadow exhales deeply and then inhales again, his breathing still labored when he speaks up, "Me neither. Though I must admit it was rather...enjoyable experience."

"Of course, it was! Sonic the Hedgehog gave you a blow-job! It had to be amazing!" the cobalt hero replies with a grin, beating his chest triumphantly.

The ebony agent snorts. "Don't flatter yourself too much, Sonic. It wasn't _that_ amazing."

The blue hero blinks in surprise, his brain barely registering the dark hedgehog's opinion about his blow-job skills as it's already busy with trying to comprehend different phenomenon.

"...Did you just call me by my actual name?" he asks with tone laced with disbelief as no such thing has ever happened before.

The ebony agent raises an eye-ridge in question, before he nods in silent agreement, a big grin immediately appearing on Sonic's face at the confirmation.

Shadow snorts again, clearly finding it ridiculous that he's excited just because he actually called him by name. "Stop looking like that. It's not that special."

"It is when it comes to you! You call only people you consider close friends by their name!" Sonic says, jumping to his feet. "You know, I would have given you a blow-job long time ago if I knew it would make you change your opinion about me!"

Shadow only gives him a doubtful look.

"Okay, I actually wouldn't—but I would think about it!" Sonic corrects himself as the ebony hedgehog just continues, but this time with an amused look on his face, but this time looking much lower than before. However, Sonic doesn't notice it. "I swear!"

Shadow chuckles, wondering how can Sonic be so oblivious to what is happening to his own body. "Faker, I'm not doubting you. I'm just waiting for the moment you realize your _problem_ is back."

The cobalt hero blinks in confusion and looks down. And just a moment later he sits down with an embarrassed yelp, immediately covering his lap with his hands and his cheeks returning to imitating the color of tomatoes. And despite expecting the reaction, Shadow cannot help but laugh at the sight. "Faker, I've already seen _you_. I don't think being embarrassed about it is necessary."

The cobalt hero frowns as he stares accusingly at his lap, discontented that he's being made fun of but at the same time feeling a pang of pride at being the reason behind one of Shadow's rare laughs. "I'm just not comfortable with people seeing me like this, okay?!"

"Then you should probably start getting used to that. The help doesn't seem to be coming soon and as long as the gas is here, you'll continue getting aroused - whether you want it or not."

Sonic grumbles under his breath and shifts slightly to be sitting cross-legged with his hands still covering his laps, not really in the mood to deal with his 'problem' again. What is the point when it will just come back again?

"...Why do you think Egghead wanted this pit to be filled with aphrodisiac gas in the first place? That doesn't seem really useful to me," Sonic asks, not able to come up with any idea how him getting hard can be profitable for the mad scientist anyhow.

"He picked it by mistake," Shadow responds, the blue hedgehog immediately turning confused. "Mistake?"

"I recognize this gas from my time on ARK. The container with this gas must have stayed in one of the ARK's storage rooms and Doctor happened to stumble upon it. He probably wanted to pick some poisonous gas that would kill us, but thanks to incompetence of the ARK scientists—who had had a bad habit of mislabeling things—took an incorrect one."

"ARK scientists mislabeled things? Wasn't that dangerous?" Sonic asks, the question making Shadow chuckle for some reason.

"Of course, it was. But sometimes it was hilarious as well."

"How so?" Sonic raises an eye-ridge, not understanding how can the possibility of getting killed because of someone's incompetence be hilarious.

"As I said before I've been experimented on quite often. One day, the GUN Commander at that time order some highly toxic gas to be tried on me to see if I would survive it. The scientists brought the container labeled with the gas' name—which in reality was actually the more concentrated version of the gas that is currently in this pit—and mindlessly poured it into the testing room, believing it would make my vital systems collapse or at least knock me out. Of course the only thing that happened was me getting unbearably aroused, so I had to resort to masturbation. The faces the scientists made when they came to check up on me later were absolutely priceless."

Sonic cannot help but laugh, knowing that the image of wide-eyed humans with their jaws on the floor will stay with him for few days...and that the image of Shadow shamelessly stroking himself will be accompanying it.

The blue hero continues to laugh, hoping that Shadow won't notice that his 'problem' just got significantly harder, not liking the idea of having to admit aloud that he's being turned on by the idea of Shadow enjoying himself.

...which shouldn't really be an issue given what kind of stuff they have already done today but, hey, he's still getting used to the whole concept of being this intimate with someone in general.

"Shame I couldn't be there, sounds like fun experience," Sonic says, his eye-ridges furrowing in confusion when he sees Shadow snort in amusement just a moment later. "What's so funny?"

Shadow just snickers.

"What? Why would—Chaos, no!" the blue hero covers his face in shame, realizing how perverted he just sounded. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Shadow just snorts again.

The cobalt speedster slowly moves the hand away from his face to study the hedgehog before him, for a moment wondering if he has ever seen Shadow in such a good mood before. He's pretty sure he hasn't and he's positive Shadow was in especially bad mood upon their arrival to the base. What caused the change?

It's not because he gave Shadow a blow-job, is it?

"Hey, Shadow, how often do you get laid?"

Suddenly, the ebony hedgehog's face turns emotionless, his tone not suggesting any emotion either when he speaks up, "...Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you're in pretty good mood now even though you were in an incredibly bad mood when arrived at the base. So, I am wondering if _this_ _—_ " Sonic vaguely gestures to the two of them. "—has something to do with it."

Shadow snorts in a manner of someone that just got asked an incredibly stupid question. "Of course, I am in better mood. Sex releases endorphins—hormones of happiness. So It's natural to be in a good mood after sex."

"Then I suppose that the answer to my question is 'not often enough'," Sonic jokes, referring to the grumpy mood that Shadow seems to have ninety-nine percent of the time.

"It's as often as I want," Shadow retorts, frowning. "But because I don't find much pleasure in hooking up with random people, I do it only occasionally."

"People?" Sonic asks, surprised at the term choice. "Not specifically women? Just _people_?"

The ebony agent just gives him a raised eye-ridge. "Why do you sound so surprised? I believe that our _interaction_ is enough proof that I have no problem with engaging in such acts with a man."

"Well, it...did," the cobalt hero admits with downcast eyes, feeling sheepish. "You just...You just never seemed like the _type_ , you know..."

"Is that supposed to be stereotyping?" Shadow says with a small chuckle, obviously finding the remark more amusing than offending. "I've thought you didn't condone such behavior, faker."

"I don't! It's wrong! I just..." Sonic starts, trying to find a way how to express himself without making himself sound even worse. "I just..."

"Everybody does it to some degree, faker, there's nothing to feel bad about," the dark hedgehog says, a small smirk on his face. "I wouldn't have judged you as somebody that's sexually adventurous either."

"Well-you know! Adventurer no matter the field!" Sonic lets out a forced laugh, feeling slightly uneasy about this newly discovered fact about himself. He always believed himself to be old-fashioned when it came to sex - that it should be done only with someone you loved and not with a random stranger you bumped into...

_But Shadow is neither..._ the voice in his mind points out, making Sonic frown. He never thought about how he should feel about engaging in sexual activities with a friend. He has heard that it's quite popular nowadays—friends with benefits is it called? He is not sure—but he has never thought of partaking in this trend himself...

And now when he has, he's not really sure how to feel about it...

But he apparently won't even have the time to dwell on this subject if the sound of the metal cover of the pit suddenly opening is anything to go by.

Two pairs of colorful eyes immediately move to stare up at the opening, seeing nothing but the metal ceiling of the upper floor for a moment. But soon the very familiar form of female bat can be seen standing by the edge of the pit and soon said bat jumps over the edge and starts to descend into the deep hole in which they are trapped, her high-heels giving a sharp clicking sound once they hit the floor.

The bat flutters her wings slightly as she walks over to them, her hips swaying slightly as she does so. "Alright, boys, it's the time to-" Rouge suddenly stops in the middle of her sentence, her teal eyes which have previously been giving them a quick once-over for injuries now locked on their discarded gloves. The female agent stares at the pieces of clothing for a moment longer and then she turns her gaze back to them, a look of mild interest mixed with curiosity now visible on her face.

"So either you two have been playing a strip poker or there must be one _interesting_ story I want to hear. And given the fact there are no cards..." Rouge trails off, giving them a clear sign she's expecting some kind of explanation before she helps them out of here.

Pushing his hands more into his lap to hide his still obvious arousal, Sonic shoots the 'Help me!' look to his ebony rival, not really wishing another person to know about his embarrassing situation. This action however doesn't go unnoticed by the female agent, who immediately raises an eye-ridge, her lips curling into amused grin. "Oh, my, this is going to be gold, isn't it?"

The cobalt hero sends another desperate look to his obsidian counterpart, who just snorts in mild amusement. "Just accept your fate, hedgehog. You are not getting out of here with her learning about it—whether you want it or not."

The male duo holds gazes for a moment longer, Sonic wordlessly trying to convince the other to help him, while Shadow simply looks back at him with the same sadistic glee from before—except this time it is reflecting in his eyes and not voice. Blue ears press back against the hero's head in discontent when Sonic realizes he's not going to make the other budge not matter how he's going to plead with his eyes. "You really are a freaking sadist, Shads..."

"I still don't hear you complaining," Shadow replies with a smirk as he stands up. The ebony hedgehog then walks over to Rouge, Sonic's face turning dark red when he notices certain little fact about Shadow's left hand...

"Don't you happen to have a tissue on you by a chance, Rouge? I need to clean this mess and I would preffer not having to use my gloves for that," the ebony hedgehog says as he raises his left hand to show her what mess he meant, teal eyes widening in surprise when they see the thick milky white liquid that is still staining Shadow's hand

"Wait a moment, is that—?"

"Yes, it is. However, it's not mine." Crimson eyes turn to look at Sonic again, teal eyes following them just a moment later. "...Right, faker?" Shadow asks, the cobalt hero at this point looking like somebody who hopes they will get swallowed by the ground to escape the humiliation.

Rouge raises a curious eye-ridge at this peculiar situation. "I'm becoming really curious at what exactly happened here."

"Just take a deep breath through your nose and you'll understand," the obsidian agent instructs his colleague, the female immediately giving him a confused look at such strange order.

"Huh? Why?"

Shadow just waves his hand dismissively. "Just do it."

Rouge gives her colleague a wary-look before doing as she was ordered. She blinks in surprise when the simple action causes her body to suddenly turn warm and makes tingling sensation come to life deep in her—

"Aphrodisiac gas," Shadow explains before she can even ask, teal eyes coming to meet his again. "And faker didn't know the proper technique how to deal with its effects. So I had to lend a helping hand. I suppose I don't need to say more?"

"Oh, no, you truly don't," Rouge replies, smirking in amusement as she turns back to Sonic, who honestly looks like he's going to burst from embarrassment with how red his face is. And even though she finds the sight before her entertaining—after all, making Sonic blush like this is quite the feat—they still need to get out of here before Eggman finds out somebody tampered with his system. And also before—

"Sonikku!"

_Speak of the devils..._ Rouge mutters internally as she looks up, seeing Amy along with Tails and Knuckles peering into the pit. The pink female waves at them excitedly—well, more on certain hero that's once again looking like he wants to get swallowed by the ground, now probably even more than before- while the male duo just looks down curiously, Tails calling just a moment later: "All of you alright in there?!"

"Yes, Rouge was just about to help us out," Shadow replies in a loud voice as he hides both of his hands behind his back—No need to give the minors a scare just yet, right?

Rouge nods in agreement to her colleague's statement. "Yeah, I can handle this here! You three go ahead while I drag these two out of here!"

"I can help with that! I'll take Sonic while you take Shadow!" Tails calls as he steps onto the edge of the pit, clearly planning to dive in and help his brother out. Seeing this, Sonic immediately sends another desperate look to the GUN duo, soundlessly mouthing 'please' and begging with his eyes the two to do something.

Taking pity in the cobalt hero, Rouge sighs and turns to shout at the younger flier, "I'll handle this, hon! You three go ahead!"

"But—" Tails seems like he wants to argue that it will take less time if he'll help, but the atypical stern look that Rouge sends him just a moment later makes him close his mouth again.

"I said **_I_ ** will handle this," the female agent repeats, forcing a serious expression on her face so the other would understand this is not something he'll argue about with her. Which, luckily, Tails does if his nervous step away from the edge is anything to go by.

"Um...okay. We'll leave then. Right, guys?"

Amy looks like she wants to argue but when Rouge sends her a similar look she has sent Tails, the pink female clasps her mouth as well and instead makes a move to leave, the other two males immediately doing the same. And just a moment only their retreating steps can be heard, none of the three pit-occupiers daring to speak up until the sound of footsteps disappears completely.

Shaking her head, Rouge snorts in mild amusement when she realizes how much of her mannerism has just resembled the one of her ebony colleague. It seems their manners are rubbing off on each other a little bit more than she thought. Crossing her arms over her chest, she turns to the hedgehog duo, a small grin playing on her lips.

"Well, alright, boys, it seems it's time to leave!" she announces and then moves her turquoise eyes directly at the cobalt hero who is still few feet away from them, crimson eyes following hers just a moment later. And the hero, knowing there is no other way how to get out of this pit than with Rouge's help, turns red again as he comes to the realization that he'll have to _bare_ himself to Rouge and that he'll most likely also receive another very similar taunting he got from Shadow, the very idea of this happening making one lone thought run through Sonic's head.

_Chaos, why me?_


End file.
